People, Listed By Role (OOC)
This page is for the NPCs (Non-player-characters) we've developed so far, listed by their role in the story as of the current article (B in this case). The purpose: a list like this makes reading the NPC entries somewhat easier, and makes it easier to pick out an NPC someone else has developed if you want to use them. If you do use one, it's highly recommended you do a search for their name in the sidebar and see what's been written already (because the descriptions here are by necessity short). Also, due to the narrative fluidity of this game (and Harrican's nature, as written so far), people are apt to appear on more than one list, and they're likely to do so even more as things go on. What I'm saying is, this isn't a hard and fast placement. It's possible someone listed in the "friends" section will end up in the "enemies" as well, for instance. And many of these nps only have a sentence or so of description, so the placing is somewhat arbitrary in one or two cases, but I've done the best as possible given my often-goofy judgement. The point is, they're there for the using and molding and changing. Roles in the Story So Far Possible Friends and Allies, As Of (B) *Glennis Agintrope: Artist, Syldanade's former lover. *Famed mercenary journalist, was tagging along with Harrican during the discovery of the Belt *Antonio Beta, Robot Explorer, Super Spy, and Cat Burglar of a Thousand Faces: Explored HarBeta-5 with Harrican in 1752, was supposedly a friendly rival otherwise. (According to my brother, he intended the name and title to be pronounced like "A Tribe Called Quest" or "A Pimp Named Slickback". That, is, all in one go. -smoove). Phantomed. *Watlington Burrow: Bank of Ingletopia president driven insane by Syldanade. (Why do all the NPC's last names in that article start with B? Because it was the B round? I did not even notice I was doing that.) Became close friends eventually, after the Bank trial. *Annika Ffitz-Ffinchington: Combat grammarian and Syldanade's longtime writing partner and editor. Phantomed. *Martha Horngell: Syldanade's longtime partner. May have been able to use a double-wide corset as a batarang. Phantomed. *Williams Maud: One of Harrican's crewmen. (As far as is known) missing since the Argos was scuttled in the Belt of Nertoh. His journal appears 30 years before it was written, on an unknown planet, and became the natives' holy book. *Dweecisco Offields: Friend of Syldanade's, avant-garde artist and dilettante. *Wix: Native anti-tribesman, escorted Syldanade's party through Khest Delta. Unknown if Syldanade's having been the sole survivor of that expedition refers to him as well. Possible Enemies and/or Rivals, As of (B) *Chank Allen: Time-scummer who had a brilliant career as a "lawyer from the future" and another one later as a romantic poet. *Malinveer J. Ashmanning: Also a gentleman adventurer, main roval (so far) to Harrican. Killed in 1727 when his glyphship dissolved. See article. *Nigel Beam: Commander of whatever the Shadow Forces are. Rumored to have had his sense of humor surgically removed so that he could smell crime and shit fear. Wait, not shit fear. Some other thing. ("Shit fear" is infinitely cooler, though. I should've written "shit fear." Live and learn I guess.) *Antonio Beta, Robot Explorer, Super Spy, and Cat Burglar of a Thousand Faces: Explored HarBeta-5 with Harrican in 1752, was supposedly a friendly rival otherwise. (According to my brother, he intended the name and title to be pronounced like "A Tribe Called Quest" or "A Pimp Named Slickback". That, is, all in one go. -smoove). Phantomed. *Pauline Giacomo: Astrophysicist and acclaimed author, apparently made it her life mission to discredit/slander/prove Harrican wrong. *Pelisius Ipswitch: Yeoman of the doomed flagship "Officer Low-Belly". Presumed dead, since Harrican crashed his baneship through the bridge. *Tommy Law: Represented the Robotic Anti-Disassembly League in their suit against Syldanade and won, despite not actually having a Terran law license. Turn-ons: no disassemble. Turn-offs: disassemble. *Theodoren Van Rax: Co-founder and First Corporate Vizier of the Brexton-Rax Consortium. Was probably evil, or at least very dominance-oriented. Comitted suicide in 1752. *Vanthraxus the Nebula-Gorger, Gentleman Overlord: Presumably his name and title have some truth to them. Tried to conquer the Belt of Nertoh, was stopped by a vacationing Syldanade (suggested that Syldanade has stopped him before). Seems to enjoy "utopia-building" military actions, polite fisticuffs, and manners (other likes and dislikes unknown). Dislikes being punched in the ovipositor. Phantomed. Other Scholars/Experts, Sometimes Quoted *Pauline Giacomo: Astrophysicist and acclaimed author, apparently made it her life mission to discredit/slander/prove Harrican wrong. *Dr. Horace Greenleaf: Obtained interviews with former Asashi Rosa members, was subsequently murdered. *Terlin Morell: Former phonograph lord (whatever that is), found out that Stars Fuck. Bankrupted by Ambi-music, but later became famous due to Harrican discovering the Belt. *Ebo Orrinde: Archaeo-musicologist. *Quentin Quelfin: Art biologist, alive in 1893. Also alive (and working) sometime in the early 1700's (was present for Naombe M'x doing something terrible to Eden Prime). Possibly decendants? *Lesster Sideburnsteen: Music critic. * Pellman Yurl: former department chair of Anthropological Mistakes at Ordroom University. Legally Involved with Harrican *Chank Allen: Time-scummer who had a brilliant career as a "lawyer from the future" and another one later as a romantic poet. *Judge Eustace Beavers: Presided over Bank of Ingletopia v. Harrican Syldanade. * Vicaria Botheringford: Cashier at Bank of Ingletopia. * Erasmus Brexton III: Continual president, chairman and co-founder of Brexton-Rax. Now a communicative brain in a jar of tonic water. Records so far paint him as a sweet old man who inappropriately named things after his pet cats. No direct involvement with Harrican so far, but his company did keep getting sued by the explorer. * Watlington Burrow: Bank of Ingletopia president driven insane by Syldanade. (Why do all the NPC's last names in that article start with B? Because it was the B round? I did not even notice I was doing that.) * Chief Steward: Guy who said "all rise" during BoI v. HS. Has gastric issues and an interesting life story (as yet unknown). * Tommy Law: Represented the Robotic Anti-Disassembly League in their suit against Syldanade and won, despite not actually having a Terran law license. Turn-ons: no disassemble. Turn-offs: disassemble. Royalty/High Authority *Erasmus Brexton III: Continual president, chairman and co-founder of Brexton-Rax. Now a communicative brain in a jar of tonic water. Records so far paint him as a sweet old man who inappropriately named things after his pet cats. *Pene del Cavallo: Delphstadt's middle-aged boy king. Name is Babelfishtalian for "horse penis." *Joffy Jiffenbock: Supreme Commander of something. Has awesome name. *Theodoren Van Rax: Co-founder and First Corporate Vizier of the Brexton-Rax Consortium. Was probably evil, or at least very dominance-oriented. Comitted suicide in 1752. * Lady Clandestina Van Vyvyan: Heiress-by-day, prosecuted in 1719 for, well, lots of things. Results of that trial unknown. Known to Have Been Screwed by Harrican's Actions (screwed in the bad sense) *Vicaria Botheringford: Cashier at Bank of Ingletopia. Read the article regarding change machine. *Erasmus Brexton III: Continual president, chairman and co-founder of Brexton-Rax. Now a communicative brain in a jar of tonic water. Records so far paint him as a sweet old man who inappropriately named things after his pet cats. No direct interactions with Harrican *so far*, but his company was bankrupt at a point due to Harrican's actions. *Watlington Burrow: Bank of Ingletopia president driven insane by Syldanade. (Why do all the NPC's last names in that article start with B? Because it was the B round? I did not even notice I was doing that.) *Terlin Morell: Former phonograph lord (whatever that is), found out that Stars Fuck. Bankrupted by Ambi-music, but later became famous due to Harrican discovering the Belt. *Theodoren Van Rax: Co-founder and First Corporate Vizier of the Brexton-Rax Consortium. Was probably evil, or at least very dominance-oriented. Comitted suicide in 1752, possibly due to Harrican bankrupting the company's military division. Know to have been Helped by Involvement with Harrican *Chank Allen: Time-scummer who had a brilliant career as a "lawyer from the future" and another one later as a romantic poet. *Judge Eustace Beavers: Presided over Bank of Ingletopia v. Harrican Syldanade. *Vicaria Botheringford: Cashier at Bank of Ingletopia. *Watlington Burrow: Bank of Ingletopia president driven insane by Syldanade. (Why do all the NPC's last names in that article start with B? Because it was the B round? I did not even notice I was doing that.) Well, okay, maybe his inclusion in this section is stretching it, but he did somewhat recover and become Harrican's friend. Other Explorers *Malinveer J. Ashmanning: See article. *Tinner Northerlysouth: Explorer, made a failed attempt to map the Belt of Nertoh in a spaceship powered by treadmills. Status unknown. Other / Undefined Relationship or Undefined Character *Mr. Alice B. Alice: Famed mercenary journalist, was tagging along with Harrican during the discovery of the Belt * Nigel Beam: Commander of whatever the Shadow Forces are. Rumored to have had his sense of humor surgically removed so that he could smell crime and shit fear. Wait, not shit fear. Some other thing. ("Shit fear" is infinitely cooler, though. I should've written "shit fear." Live and learn I guess.) * Meri Caneagle: BKE Amalgamated's self-proclaimed "destructor of silica" and a horrible horrible pun. * Chief Steward: Guy who said "all rise" during BoI v. HS. Has gastric issues and an interesting life story (as yet unknown). * Reta Corpula: Opera singer nicknamed "The Fat Lady." Kidnapped by Julius Naranja, who wanted her voice to power his ship. * Franklin Greenleaf: Horace Greenleaf's nephew. Vanished mysteriously. * Talon Maldoni: Second corporate vizier and former chief underling of Brexton-Rax. Took office in 1752, later status unknown. * Terlin Morell: Former phonograph lord (whatever that is), found out that Stars Fuck. Bankrupted by Ambi-music, but later became famous due to Harrican discovering the Belt. * Julius Naranja: Star baron turned pirate and the owner of baneship Aria. * Erric Tadynasty: Village idiot for the undefined planet of Spund. Executed by the Nertoh Tourism Board for being honest. * Emithile Voghannaucht: Eminent Bithoraxian romance-mystery novelist. Famous for being able to write with both halves of her body at the same time. * Lady Clandestina Van Vyvyan: Heiress-by-day, prosecuted in 1719 for, well, lots of things. Results of that trial unknown. Alphabetical Full List (This is here specifically so's I can match it against the one in the other OOC info page. Please don't mess with it without leaving a note or sig.) *Glennis Agintrope: Artist, Syldanade's former lover. *Mr. Alice B. Alice: Famed mercenary journalist, was tagging along with Harrican during the discovery of the Belt *Chank Allen: Time-scummer who had a brilliant career as a "lawyer from the future" and another one later as a romantic poet. *Malinveer Ashmanning: Also a gentleman adventurer, main roval (so far) to Harrican. Killed in 1727 when his glyphship dissolved. *Nigel Beam: Commander of whatever the Shadow Forces are. Rumored to have had his sense of humor surgically removed so that he could smell crime and shit fear. Wait, not shit fear. Some other thing. ("Shit fear" is infinitely cooler, though. I should've written "shit fear." Live and learn I guess.) *Judge Eustace Beavers: Presided over Bank of Ingletopia v. Harrican Syldanade. *Antonio Beta, Robot Explorer, Super Spy, and Cat Burglar of a Thousand Faces: Explored HarBeta-5 with Harrican in 1752, was supposedly a friendly rival otherwise. (According to my brother, he intended the name and title to be pronounced like "A Tribe Called Quest" or "A Pimp Named Slickback". That, is, all in one go. -smoove). Phantomed. *Vicaria Botheringford: Cashier at Bank of Ingletopia. *Erasmus Brexton III: Continual president, chairman and co-founder of Brexton-Rax. Now a communicative brain in a jar of tonic water. Records so far paint him as a sweet old man who inappropriately named things after his pet cats. *Watlington Burrow: Bank of Ingletopia president driven insane by Syldanade. (Why do all the NPC's last names in that article start with B? Because it was the B round? I did not even notice I was doing that.) *Meri Caneagle: BKE Amalgamated's self-proclaimed "destructor of silica" and a horrible horrible pun. *Chief Steward: Guy who said "all rise" during BoI v. HS. Has gastric issues and an interesting life story (as yet unknown). *Reta Corpula: Opera singer nicknamed "The Fat Lady." Kidnapped by Julius Naranja, who wanted her voice to power his ship. *Annika Ffitz-Ffinchington: Combat grammarian and Syldanade's longtime writing partner and editor. Phantomed. *Pauline Giacomo: Astrophysicist and acclaimed author, apparently made it her life mission to discredit/slander/prove Harrican wrong. *Franklin Greenleaf: Horace Greenleaf's nephew. Vanished mysteriously. *Dr. Horace Greenleaf: Obtained interviews with former Asashi Rosa members, was subsequently murdered. *Martha Horngell: Syldanade's longtime partner. May have been able to use a double-wide corset as a batarang. Phantomed. *Pelisius Ipswitch: Yeoman of the doomed flagship "Officer Low-Belly". Presumed dead, since Harrican crashed his baneship through the bridge. *Joffy Jiffenbock: Supreme Commander of something. Has awesome name. *Tommy Law: Represented the Robotic Anti-Disassembly League in their suit against Syldanade and won, despite not actually having a Terran law license. Turn-ons: no disassemble. Turn-offs: disassemble. *Talon Maldoni: Second corporate vizier and former chief underling of Brexton-Rax. Took office in 1752, later status unknown. *Williams Maud: One of Harrican's crewmen. Missing since the Argos was scuttled in the Belt of Nertoh. His journal appears 30 years before it was written, on an unknown planet, and became the natives' holy book. *Terlin Morell: Former phonograph lord (whatever that is), found out that Stars Fuck. *Julius Naranja: Star baron turned pirate and the owner of baneship Aria. *Tinner Northerlysouth: Explorer, made a failed attempt to map the Belt of Nertoh in a spaceship powered by treadmills. Status unknown. *Dweecisco Offields: Friend of Syldanade's, avant-garde artist and dilettante. *Ebo Orrinde: Archaeo-musicologist. *Pene del Cavallo: Delphstadt's middle-aged boy king. Name is Babelfishtalian for "horse penis." *Quentin Quelfin: Art biologist, alive in 1893. Also alive (and working) sometime in the early 1700's (was present for Naombe M'x doing something terrible to Eden Prime). Possibly decendants? *Lesster Sideburnsteen: Music critic. *Erric Tadynasty: Village idiot for the undefined planet of Spund. Executed by the Nertoh Tourism Board for being honest. *Theodoren Van Rax: Co-founder and First Corporate Vizier of the Brexton-Rax Consortium. Was probably evil, or at least very dominance-oriented. Comitted suicide in 1752. *Vanthraxus the Nebula-Gorger, Gentleman Overlord: Presumably his name and title have some truth to them. Tried to conquer the Belt of Nertoh, was stopped by a vacationing Syldanade (suggested that Syldanade has stopped him before). Seems to enjoy "utopia-building" military actions, polite fisticuffs, and manners (other likes and dislikes unknown). Dislikes being punched in the ovipositor. Phantomed. Have fun with this one, guys! *Emithile Voghannaucht: Eminent Bithoraxian romance-mystery novelist. Famous for being able to write with both halves of her body at the same time. *Lady Clandestina Van Vyvyan: Heiress-by-day, prosecuted in 1719 for, well, lots of things. Results of that trial unknown. *Wix: Native anti-tribesman, escorted Syldanade's party through Khest Delta. Unknown if Syldanade's having been the sole survivor of that expedition refers to him as well. *Pellman Yurl: former department chair of Anthropological Mistakes at Ordroom University.